nerdcubedfandomcom-20200213-history
Scenes
Introduction This is a further break down and summing up of the comics. And is those more specific than the Seasons (Volumes) Dan has made. It is done for the purpose of organisating things around concrete comics. This classification is done by wiki-contributers and is slightly but not very arbitrary. Scenes are defined through the persons acting in it. The place is less important. Season 1 Scene 1: New World (1-19) (Nat) In this chapter Nathaniel founds himself in a world of tranquil beauty and tries to survive. Scene 2: Qube Guy and his Base (19-29) (Nat + Doug) Nathaniel meets a much beaten up Doug and is kidnapped by him. Scene 3: Is this Hell? (30-49) (Nat) Nathaniels first short journey through the lava-filled future. Then he finds himself in a snowy landscape and falls down a high cliff. Scene 4: Meeting an inventor and travelling with him (50-99) (Nat + Allan) Nathaniel panics when he meets Allan. Then Allan tries out his suit and Nathaniel is smashed inside a cliff. Nathaniel travels with Allan to his home. The matter of Nathaniels (till when still unknown) name comes up. Together they explore a cave. They follow a voice in a portal and end up at a lava-lake castle in the future. Scene 5: You = Me ? (100-107) (above + oldNat) Nathaniel meets his future self. Allan standing behind the door. Time-Travel-Crash. Scene 6: Alone and nowhere (108-112) (Nat) Nathaniel wanders along a dull infinit plane. Scene 7: Time - Nontime - Pigtime (112-115) (Nat + Sir Kevin Truffleton III) Sir Truffleton has a short chat with Nat, then he opens up a portal for him. Scene 8: Alone again (116-125) (Nat) Travelling by himself. Hiding from creepers. Finding structures. Passing them. Season 2 Scene 1: Someone is following (126-134) (Nat) Continuing the last scene of Season 1. A creeper blows up and while Nathaniel is going towards the statue he is followed by Doug. While investigating the town around it he notices Doug. Scene 2: A new friend (135-141) (Nat+Doug) Doug and Nat wander around the town. Doug tells about his proffesion as statuecleaner. Allan is King since 400 years. When standing in front of a portal they decide whether to timetravel or to stay. Nathaniel sleeps in a bed. Scene 3: Next morning (142-148) (Nat) Nathaniel is waked by some kind of horn. He investigates and comes across a carrier. Scene 4: Say hello to the root! (148-155) (Nat + Doug + Allan) On the ship Doug and Allan have a fight. Allan seams to be mad. Allan does not remember Nathaniel. Nathaniel and Doug run away. Scene 5: Run for your life! (155-167) (Nat + Doug) Doug tells about his TNT-trap inside the statue. Both run to Dougs secret Lab. They have to seperate to activate the TNT. Doug seems to be telepathic. Scene 6: Toaster Trap! (168-173) (Nat) Nathaniel goes to activate the TNT. Fears this being a trap and runs back to Doug. However Doug is not at the lab. Something strange happens. Interlude: Bleeding through (174) (noone) (memory?) Monochromatic pictures of the root. Scene 7: Father and daughter (175-189) (Nat + Bee) Bee appears. She and Nathaniel check on the root-section and on the carrier. Allan has teleportet the ship away and kidnapped Doug. However the section of the root is dead. Creepers attack the two. Scene 8: Spaaaaace (189-193) (above + Rod) Bee's emergency teleport brings Nathaniel and her on Board of USS Plan B. Season 3 Category:Content Category:Webcomic Category:Miscellaneous